The present invention relates to a monolithic thick film inductor and method for making same.
Many prior art methods have been used for printing monolithic thick film inductors. Most of these methods include printing alternating layers of coils and dielectric layers (usually ferrite). Each coil is a segment and the coil segments are interconnected through the ferrite layers to create a continuous helical coil inductor.
Most prior art methods for creating these monolithic film inductors involve separate printing screens for each layer that is printed to create the inductor.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved monolithic thick film inductor and method for making same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a monolithic thick film inductor which can be printed with a minimum of printing screens or patterns that can be repeated several times as the various laminated layers are printed.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a monolithic thick film inductor and method for making same which requires less equipment to mass produce the inductor.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a monolithic thick film inductor wherein the length and width of the coil remains constant throughout the part from the bottom to the top.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved monolithic thick film inductor which can be manufactured in smaller parts than has been the case in the prior art.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a monolithic thick film inductor which is easily adaptable to automated manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved monolithic thick film inductor and method for making same wherein the inductor is more economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.